PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The proposed equipment is a motorized 12-slide automated whole slide scanner with bright-field and multi- spectrum fluorescent scanning capability. Its file format is compatible with multiple image analysis software. This scanner is critical for evaluation of immunohistochemistry, immunofluorescence, and in situ hybridization. The proposed equipment is likely the only one of this kind in this state and will be opened to researchers from all major research institutes in Oklahoma including but not exclusive to the University of Oklahoma Health Sciences Center, University of Oklahoma- Norman Campus, Oklahoma Medical Research Foundation, and Oklahoma State University. Understanding the expression and interaction of different biological molecules and different subsets of cells, particularly subsets of lymphocytes in immune mediated diseases and immune therapy, is critical for the development of novel therapeutics. Protein molecules are primarily responsible for most of the cellular mechanisms and they are products of translation from messenger RNA (mRNA). In addition to mRNA with its function as messengers, small RNA including micro RNA (miRNA), piwi-interacting RNA (piRNA), repeat associated small interfering RNA (rasiRNA), circular RNA (cicRNA), and long non-coding RNA (lncRNA) play important functions on regulation of cell function. While biochemical methods can detect all of these molecules, biochemical studies do not tell their cellular location. When cancer cells are admixed with normal cells, biochemical method cannot tell if the molecules of interest are in cancer cells or normal cells. The only way to identify their cellular location is to visualize under the microscope. DNA and RNA can be visualized on tissue sections by in situ hybridization and protein molecules can be detected by immunohistochemistry/ immunoflurosecence. More than often, visualization of a subset of related molecules or related cells on the same slide is the best way to understand the disease process. The proposed equipment can performed multi-spectrum fluorescent whole slide scanning and would allow visualization of multiple different signals on the same sample.